


My Other Half

by FangirlHere1234



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlHere1234/pseuds/FangirlHere1234
Summary: A soulmate is someone that just gets you. It's a connection of minds, a mutual respect, an unconditional love and a total understanding. For some people, the soulmates feel each other's pain or they feel each other's emotions happy and not-so-happy. But not in Annabeth's case. Read on to find out.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a soulmate au. It mainly focuses on Percabeth but has glimpses of other couples too. Since I don't want to repeat this again and again, none of the characters belong to me unless I say so. All of them belong to the God of Trolls, Rick Riordan. None of the pictures used belong to me either, including the cover page. I have only edited the pictures slightly.  
> Please read the below para. It has a slight repetition of the summary but is VERY important.  
> It is about the basic stuff you need to keep in mind while reading the fanfiction. I'll be posting the new chapter soon!

A soulmate is someone that just gets you. It's a connection of minds, a mutual respect, an unconditional love and a total understanding. It's about being yourself and knowing, not only that person is following and understanding your thoughts, but is right there with you, side by side.

Whenever your soulmate learns to write, one word appears on your body which is very close to your soulmate. The mark also appears in his/her handwriting and is light brown in color. If your soulmate dies, then the mark slowly fades away. When you meet your soulmate, the mark becomes black and you develop a special link with your soulmate. And once you declare your love for your soulmate the mark starts to glow. It is however, not necessary for soulmates to maintain a romantic relationship. For some people, the soulmates feel each other's pain or they feel each other's emotions- happy and not-so-happy. But not in Annabeth's case. Read on to find out.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter!!!! Also if you find any mistakes in the story, please tell me.

A year. That's how long I waited for my soulmate mark to appear. I learned how to write when I was two year old. My soulmate is soooo lucky. The teacher told me that my handwriting is the most beautiful handwriting she had ever seen. My soulmate has a very nice mark in a beautiful handwriting when he doesn't even know how to write. My daddy told me to wait for sometime because I am an over-achiever. Whatever that means. Most people learnt how to write when they were three. So, I waited.

A year and a half went by. Everybody in my class got their own marks, except me. Clarisse started teasing me. She said I didn't have a soulmate because no one wanted to be with me. But I know that it isn't true. Daddy told me not to worry. My mark will come one day.

My mark did come when I was 4 years on my left wrist. The handwriting was very bad. When I meet him, I will first teach him how to write properly. After trying to understand for a long time I found out what the mark said. 'Swimming'. Hmmmmm.......maybe my soulmate liked to swim. I wonder which word is written on my soulmate's body. I hope it is something nice. Daddy also was very happy when he saw my mark. I hope I meet him very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from 4 yr old Annabeth's POV which is why it is very childish. The chapters after this is going to be from 16 yr old Annabeth's POV. So, it will be much more mature than this one.


	3. Chapter 1

12 years. That's how long I've already waited for my soulmate. So, you can imagine my surprise when I saw that my mark was black in color, I had met my soulmate. More like glanced at them abstractedly as I am pretty sure I hadn't been introduced to anyone new, except Luke. But today of all the days in my entire life? Really?

It started of with my alarm not ringing. Naturally, i woke up late. While climbing out of my bed my legs got tangled with the bed sheet and I fell and hurt my ankle. Being clumsy and late, is not a good combination. Then, I took a shower but of course, I forgot to switch on the geyser. I swear, the water was straight from Antarctica. I didn't have time to prepare my breakfast so I decided to drop in to Starbucks on my way. I then realized that I had forgotten to put my phone on charge during the night and my phone was completely drained. JUST GREAT. As if that wasn't enough the waiter messed up my order in Starbucks. Usually I wasn't one to complain much, but I was already having a crappy day and the coffee was way too bitter. After reaching school I bumped into about 5 people and only two of them even bothered to help me pick up my stuff. One of them had blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He introduced himself as Luke Castellan. The other guy seemed to be in a hurry so, I didn't get a proper glimpse of him. When I reached class I was already 5 minutes late, all my hard work for nothing.

After school Thalia and Piper dragged me to a karaoke club nearby, something about celebrating their first day in school. By the time I came back I was dead tired. And I was already developing a headache from the karaoke club when I discovered the change in my mark.

Now thinking about it, my soulmate could be anybody. There were so many people in the karaoke club. It could also be anyone in Starbucks or someone I passed while I was going to school. Guess I'll have to wait for the 'special link' to develop between me and my soulmate. I wonder what kind of link we'll have. Knowing my luck, it would probably be something crappy, like feeling each other's pain and my soulmate would probably be twice as clumsy as me.

After eating dinner, I tried finishing my homework. The keyword being tried. I just couldn't concentrate because of the dam headache (Fandom reference).Groaning, I gave up and decided to go to sleep, hoping that that the next day would be better than today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth might seem a bit out of character because of her clumsiness but it's just because she's really late, at least whenever I'm late I more clumsier than usual. Also, I might change to 3rd person's POV as I want to include Percy's POV as well in the future chapters and I am apologizing in advance. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 2

1 hour. That's how long I had peace before a voice started sprouting random thoughts in my head. I know that sounds extremely weird, but what can I say? It is true. They were the most random thoughts. Like-

_"Mmmm. These blue cookies taste soooo delicious."_

_"Oh crap. I forgot my lunch on my second day to school. Just great."_

_"Mom is the best."_

_"When will this class get over? I wanna go swimming"_

.......... and the list goes on.

The voice also seemed to have a voice inside its head. It kept commenting on how annoying that voice was. Really crazy, I know. Maybe I am becoming mad. Or maybe something extremely weird is going on and everyone has voices in their head.

***half an hour later***

Right now I am standing in front of Thalia's locker waiting for her and Piper. Piper found her soulmate a year ago and Thalia is yet to find her soulmate. Soon, Thalia arrived and I complained about my headache that she and Piper had technically caused. And also about the weird voice in my head. Apparently not everyone had that voice. Just me, cause why not? Soon Piper came and the moment I told her about my soulmate mark and the voice she squealed.

"That must be your soulmate link Annabeth! I am so proud of you."

"What no! Piper you are reading too many weird romantic novels."

Normal soulmates got another matching tattoo that nobody else had. In some extreme cases, the soulmates feel each other's pain or they feel each other's emotions- happy and not-so-happy. It was very rare to have a telepathy link. That mostly happened in romance novels only.

"No, think about it. You got a headache because the link was developing at that time. Even my shoulder was paining just before I got my second soulmate tattoo."

"Piper, you are out of your mind."

"I think Piper's right," Thalia interjected, "You could try talking to that voice. What will you lose?"

"My sanity?" I replied sarcastically.

"Come on Annabeth. Don't be a spoilsport."

I sighed. "I'll give it a shot later today, okay? Now let's go or we'll be late for class."


	5. Chapter 3

Halfway through the day, I had learnt to block the voice out but the headache was still there making me an extremely moody person. I decided that I would first start by talking to Luke and figuring out if he too got his soulmate mark.

During lunch I saw him sitting down with the populars. Just Great. Not that I had anything against them. They were jerks. That's it. All of them. They were jerks with their heads up in the cloud thinking that they were the most important people on the planet and that the world revolved around them. They also used to bully me when I was younger. Especially this girl named Clarisse and her best friend Rachel. Clarisse was the bully who would punch you, but Rachel, she would spread rumors about you until they got so bad that you would feel like digging a hole and dying. That was worse. I really didn't bother trying to know the other 'populars'. Actually, that's an understatement. I ran the other way whenever they approached anywhere near me, not because I'm scared of them, but because I didn't want to mix with people like them, who are rude and would bitch about their so called 'friends' just to gain a reputation.

When Luke finished lunch and went to dispose the plate I hurried forward to talk to him.

"Hi," I said feeling a teeny bit awkward considering that I didn't even know him.

"Oh hello Annabeth"

"Have you met your soulmate?," I blurted out not wanting to make the conversation any longer than absolutely necessary.

"uhhhhhhhh" he said thrown back by my question.

"Actually yes. See?," and he rolled up his right sleeve slightly. See?," and he rolled up his right sleeve slightly. His mark as the words 'Green Day'.

I quickly thanked him and went off. I didn't ask him whether he had a voice in his head or not. He probably already thought I was weird enough. I then went to the washroom and concentrated on the voice in my head. I started by saying something simple-

"Hi," and I was immediately answered with a groan and a 'will you never shut up'. Clearly the guy or whoever it was did not think about communicating with me.

"I think I am your soulmate. Did your mark turn black yesterday?"

"Yes....."

"My name is Sophia" I said, trying to start up a conversation.

_What? No way am I going to reveal my personal details to a complete stranger._

"How do I know that you are actually my soulmate?"

"You uh....really like swimming?"

"Guess you are the one destined to be with amazing me"

"You have a big ego too. Just great. What's your name?," I said rolling my eyes. Since he was my soulmate, it took me a total of five minutes to feel comfortable talking to him. Like I had known him for a long time and not just for a few minutes.

"I ain't gonna tell that. Call me Kai for now. I want you to fall in love with the real me and not just because I am a hot guy who all girls swoon over."

"Yeah right. Who says I am going to fall in love with you anyway?"

"Of course you will Soph. Of course you will."

"Don't call me Soph, dumbass"

"I am not a dumbass"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"So..." he continued, "Tell me something about yourself"


End file.
